ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Totentanz
Mobs Experience 3500xp Treasure *Onimaru *Blau Dolch *Stone-splitter *Maneater *Wagh Baghnakhs *Raise II Rod *Frenzy Fife *Corse Cape *Cloud Evoker *Viridian Urushi *Eltoro Leather *Unicorn Horn *Cassia Lumber *Dragon Bone ENM Battle *You will enter the battlefield facing the Corse mob Gwyn Ap Knudd. Though many other Skeleton and Ghost-type mobs will spawn under his command, only Gwyn Ap Knudd's defeat is required to complete the battle. This battle is uncapped; you will have a time limit of 30 minutes to complete it. :*Note that you may enter this battle with up to 18 people; upon winning the BCNM any alive players will receive 3500 EXP. *Gwyn Ap Knudd uses Corse special attacks: single-target Charm on the party member with hate, AOE Silence, INT boost, and is capable of spamming spells such as Firaga III. This mob is also immune to Stun. *Along the course of the battle, Gwyn Ap Knudd will summon various other undead "pets" to fight for it, similar to Vrtra's ability to do the same. :*Some of the summoned undead (Presumably Cadaver Witches) are capable of casting level II -ga spells. These should be fought away from the main battle. *''All'' undead in this fight are very highly resistant to Lullaby. *A Light Skillchain with a -ga spell Magic Burst (some BLMs do this with Thundaga III right at the start) is a popular method for wearing down Gwyn Ap Knudd's HP. *A popular party setup for this battle is to have one party of the Alliance concentrating on the summoned undead, with the second party concentrating exclusively on Gwyn Ap Knudd. *This ENM can also be done with 3-4 monks using Hundred Fists and a few mages to support them. *Report confirmed that a group of 6 with 1 WHM and 5 MNK can win this. MNKs boost up and Chi blast, Hundred Fists right after the Chi Blast. WHM (with RR3 on ) keep healing until no MP. Benediction is expected. Historical Background Totentanz is German for "death dance". It is the German translation of the Danse Macabre (Dance of Death). Danse Macabre is a Medieval European allegory about death affecting every person, be they peasant, feudal lord, clergyman, or king. The dance of death unites all humans across class strata. Danse Macabre was usually depicted in the form of a painting or engraving (occasionally in the form of a play), showing death in the form of a dancing skeleton leading a line of dancers to the grave, a line which included usually the skeletons of a king or emperor, a pope, a monk, a woman, and a child. The Danse Macabre originated after the Black Death swept through Europe, killing between one-quarter and one-third of the continent's entire population between 1347-1351 CE, when the people realized how easy it was to die and how death could claim anybody. It is also believed the recurrent famines of the 13th & 14th Centuries also contributed to the development of this allegory. One of the few examples of the Danse Macabre in the form of a play came from Germany (Totentanz). The play would consist of a series of short conversations between Death and its victims. La Dance Macabre The name of a classical song. Used in the entertainment park, De Efteling, in The Netherlands (Holland) for Het Spookslot (Haunted Castle) category:ENM